


Workers for You

by figure_of_shadow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fish Stew Pizza, Funland (Steven Universe), Gems getting jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure_of_shadow/pseuds/figure_of_shadow
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot take gems to see three humans that could give a few gems jobs in the human world.Bit of a missing scene from SUF episode 2.
Kudos: 12





	Workers for You

Amethyst and Peridot lead the group of gems to Beach City Funland. They were going to go see Mr. Smiley at his jobs.

“Are you sure this is a good idea Amethyst?’ Peridot questions. They were taking gems that need more schooling to the human world to get jobs.

“It’ll be fine,” Amethyst says nonchalantly. “I talked to everyone about this and they all agreed. I’ve got jobs picked out for all of them that will work out for them. There might be a bit of a rocky start, but they can do it.”

“Well if you have this much faith, then I do, too,” Peridot replies cheerily.

They arrive at the park. Waiting at the entrance was Kofi Pizza, and Mayor Nanefua, and Mr. Smiley. Mother and son were talking to each other while Mr. Smiley leaned against the gate tired.

“Hey-oh,” Amethyst yells to the humans. The three look up and wave to the arrivals. Amethyst stops a few feet from them.

“Thank you for meeting us, today,” Peridot says in greeting.

“You said you have gems that might be able to help us,” Mr. Smiley asks. Exhaustion was easy to read on his face, but there was now a glimmer of hope for rest.

Amethyst explains, “Well these gems need some mentorship from humans. I have asked for your help to teach them. They each have their own wishes for jobs.” She addresses the gems, “Everyone, this is Kofi, Mr. Smiley, and Mayor Nanefua.”

“So who wants what jobs?” Kofi asks everyone. No one steps up a first, each nervously looking at others as children having to tell the teacher what happened.

Finally, after a few tense silent moments, a red and yellow gem steps up. “I am Bixbite cut 31-,” she says before stopping. “I mean I am Bixbite, and I would like a job at you’re pizzaria.” Kofi looks at her.

“Bixbites are famous master slicers. She would be an excellent addition to your shop,” Peridot tell him.

“We’ll have to see how the pizzas taste. Cutting is only one part of making a pizza,” Kofi states. “Chances never really hurt anyone before, so follow me.” He smiles.

Kofi and Bixbite leave for Fish Stew Pizza, leaving the others behind. Bixbite’s acceptance from Kofi stirring others to ask the two humans for jobs.

By the end of the exchange, Mayor Nanefua had two Ruby guards for protection, and Mr. Smiley had an army of gems to help him. He even pulled out a snow cone cart to let Larimar and Snowflake Obsidian find a more comfortable job to start with. He taught how each ride or booth had to be run.

Amethyst, Peridot, and Mr. Smiley look at the amusement park, now staffed with workers to run everything.

“Thank you for everything ladies,” he says to the gems. A tear leaves the corner of his eye. “I have never seen it with this much staff.”

Amethyst shrugs and says, “It’s no big deal. Thanks for agreeing to mentor these gems. Before this, Andy was the only mentor. He taught Nephrite about how to fly human planes.” Her eyes move from the park to the pizzeria. “Now that this is actually big, I guess I need a name for this.”

Mr. Smiley excuses himself from the gems and leaves for the arcade. Peridot and Amethyst continue to watch the uncorrupted gems prep for the day the park.

“So, Peri, got any ideas for a name?” Amethyst asks.

“Something involving gems and human partnership, but nothing solid enough for a name,” the green gem replies.

“Maybe Humans Teaching Gems Human Actions.”

“Bit long, don’t you think?”

Amethyst grimaces. “Yeah, you’re right. Humans being mentors for gems is a huge new direction for teaching. Gems having mentors for even the most mundane of human tasks: a job.”she says the last part in an exaggerated gasp of terror.

They laugh at her portrayal.

“Hmm… mentorship,” Amethyst mumbles. Her face brightens, and she eagerly shares her idea for a name. “How about ‘Gem-Human Excellence Mentorship’ or G.H.E.M. for short.”

“G.H.E.M.” Peridot repeats. “How could one say that without spelling out the letters?”

“I think it's ‘ga-hem’, you know, because it has an ‘H’.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

The two Crystal Gems leave to boardwalk to head to Little Homeworld.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot for fun. I sorta want to make this part of a series that expands on the human side of SUF.
> 
> At the very least, This can stand alone.


End file.
